Teen Wolf: All That I Live for
by FrostyKoala
Summary: What do you do when you lose the one you love? And your whole pack save your two sons? You pick up the pieces and move to another town for a fresh start. SLASH Sterek, Issac/OC.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I own nothing. The only thing I do own are the plot and my OC's. This is my first Teen Wolf fic, so please R&R! The more reviews I get will determine if I continue it or not. WARNING: Contains SLASH.**_

**Prologue**

"I thought the Hunters had a code, Drew! Why are they attacking us? We've never harmed any innocent people!" he demanded.

"I don't know, Kal, last I checked, they did have a code," Drew simply answered. He looked at the frustrated Alpha and sympathized with him. He had no idea why the hunters suddenly started attacking the pack. Drew wanted it all to end just as much as Kal. They had already lost so many pack members to the hunters that were only a handful left now. That handful included Kal, himself, and their two boys, Andrew and Aaron, and the only female left, Marissa.

All Drew could do at that moment was walk over and wrap his arms around his mate. Kal limply wrapped his arms around him and held him, while he buried his face into Drew's neck and breathed in his scent. They didn't always get along, but he loved the man more than any words could describe. He cherished Drew, mainly because he was one of the only ones in the pack who could outright defy him and get away with it, usually because he was right in the end. He had a more level head than Kal, and was able to better think things through, like now for instance. Kal wanted nothing more than to storm the hunters HQ and slaughter them all, but Drew told him that would be suicide. He told him that the safest thing to do was to just move. Lose their trail. He only had two betas left with him and two druids. They had no real chance of winning a fight with the hunters.

As they stood there, embraced, they heard the explosion that rocked the large house like an earthquake. They ran into the hall to see Marissa run toward them only to be stopped in her tracks as an arrow pierced her neck. She was dead before she hit the floor. Time seemed to slow as Drew saw the red flash in Kal's eyes and felt his muscles tense as he prepared to lunge at the hunters. Drew quickly threw his arm into Kal, forcing him back while he threw his other hand up at the hunters, his eyes going milky white, as an invisible force threw the hunters back.

"Kal, run and get the boys! Now!"

"But what about you?!" he asked numbly, knowing what Drew intended to do. It took all his will power to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out.

"I'll meet up with you guys . I promise. Someday, I will come back to you," Drew said, his voice thick, as he closed the short distance between himself and Kal and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. When Kal was released, he let the tears flow freely. "Now, go, and remember that I'll always love you and tell the boys I'll see them later." With that, his eyes went white and he turned his attention to the hunters rising from where they had fallen when he had knocked them down moments ago. With one last look at the love of his life, Kal took off to the back of the house.

Kal found the boys as they were running to assist in the fight, but they quickly stopped when they saw the tear streaked face of their father. In that moment, Aaron growled, his eyes flashing gold and transformed, ready to run and kill the hunters, but Kal's flashed red and he told the teen to back down and retreat. He looked at his other son, Andrew, the other druid in the pack and saw the streaks of his tears as he realized what had happened and what they to do. When he inquired about Marissa, Kal merely shook his head and led the boys out the back to the car. They got in and drove away as the whole house exploded, causing Kal to whimper for only the second time in his life. Later that night when they stopped to rest, a howl could be heard for miles around. It held a mournful note to it and was haunting to any ears it fell upon. It was the night that a strong Alpha almost broke, and were it not for his two cubs with him, he would have. But, his love for them and his unspoken promise to his love to get them to safety kept him going and by that time the next night, they found themselves in a small town in California called Beacon Hills.


	2. A Fresh Start

_**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been a little busy with work and all... Anyway, I give you Chapter 1 of All That I Live For. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think with a review! **_

_**:) Enjoy :)**_

_**P.S. The twins have a psychic link and can talk to each other telepathically.**_

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

It took a few days, but Kal got himself and the boys settled into a temporary apartment. He also went and got them enrolled in the local high school. They spent most of the first few days in Beacon Hills shopping, as they had come to the town with only the clothes they had on. By the end of the week, they had the apartment fully furnished and had bought all the school supplies that Andrew and Aaron would need.

Sunday night was the night that it truly hit home for the boys about they had lost. Aaron mourned in his silent and stoic way, while Andrew had become extremely mopey and depressed. It wasn't until the boys had went to sleep that Andrew finally let it all out and started crying into his pillow. Due to his enhanced werewolf hearing, Aaron heard his brother through the wall that separated their rooms and quietly got up and padded softly down the hall and into Andrew's room. As he entered, he saw the shaking form that was his brother and quietly climbed under the covers and pulled Andrew into his chest. Andrew simply rolled over to face his brother and buried his face into Aaron's chest and sobbed until he was snoring soundly. Aaron just laid there and held his brother as he slept, silent tears streaming down his face as well.

When morning came, Kal found the brothers sprawled out in Andrew's bed. Aaron was hunched up near the headboard with Andy more than half-way on his chest. Kal was quite used to finding his sons like this on many occasions. The two twin boys were as close as any pair of twins out there, if not closer. He was almost reluctant to wake them, bu school would be starting in a few hours and it was their first day, and it normally took both of them at least an hour to get completely ready.

_**Scott's POV**_

Scott took his normal seat next to Stiles when they got to their History class. It was the first day back to school after a long summer, and Scott was expecting the same old, usual routine of reading off the syllabus and the classroom rules. However, right after Mr. Newsome started the roll call, two guys walked into the classroom and handed him a note. Glancing down at the note, Mr. Newsome the addressed the class saying, "Class, we have two new students that will be joining us today. Say hello to Andrew," the dark haired one of the pair raised his hand in a small wave, "and Aaron Shaw. You boys make take a seat anywhere you like." The other one, who had blonde hair, just gave a small smile as the teacher finished up.

The teacher continued taking roll once the boys had seated themselves a couple rows in front of Scott and Stiles. It was then that Scott caught a scent on the air and followed it back to one of the new guys. It was coming from the blonde haired guy, Aaron, and he smelled unmistakably like a wolf. He also, caught a faint scent of a similar nature coming from the chocolate brown haired one, Andrew. It was more of an underlying scent, though, and was dominated by a different scent that smelled very similar to Deaton's.

As Scott continued to mull this over in his mind, he leaned into Stiles and whispered the new information to him. Stiles then voiced the exact question he had asked himself, "Are they friend or foe? Can you tell from their scent?"

"No, I can't and I was just wondering the very same thing..." Scott answered truthfully. He figured the only way to find out would be to talk to them.

_**Aaron's POV**_

As Aaron and Andy took their seats, Aaron stiffened when smelled the all too familiar smell of an Alpha. He knew the scent very well because his father was an Alpha and he lived with him and thus was around the scent every day. He looked back behind him and found that the smell was coming from the dark haired guy sitting a couple rows back. At the same time, he noticed that said guy was staring at him with a look of deep concentration on his face. It was as he was turning back around that he caught another familiar scent.

This time, the scent lead his eyes to the guy sitting beside the dark haired Alpha. He was a little on the scrawny and lanky side, but you could see the slight definition of the muscles on his lithe frame. But what stood out most, was the way he smelled. He smelled just like his brother, Andy, and his late other father, Drew. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this guy was a druid. He didn't know how powerful he was, or if he was even on the good side. As he looked back to the front of the classroom, he contacted his brother via their psychic link, '_Hey, bro, we got an Alpha and a druid sitting behind us.'_

_ 'Are you sure?' _Andrew asked in return.

_'The dark haired one smells just like dad and the skinny one smells just like you and Pops.'_

_ 'Interesting... I hope these are the good guys and not crazed, psychotic killers like some of the other packs we've come across... that would...'_ Andrew trailed off as he got distracted by something and as Aaron looked up he realized it was really by _someone_. A guy with curly dirty blonde hair had just walked into the classroom and was currently explaining to the teacher his tardiness. Aaron looked over at his brother and saw the look in eyes. At that particular moment, he looked just like Drew, and if was anything like his late father, which he totally was, then it was clear that he had a huge crush on this gorgeous creature standing at the front of the room. _'__Leave to Drew's son to follow in his footsteps and fall for a werewolf,__'_Aaron chuckled to himself.

_'I heard that, asshat,' _Andy shot at him. The rest of the class went on uninterrupted and soon the bell rang, signaling the end of it and that it was now time to go to lunch. As he and his brother got up to their lockers to drop off their books and head to lunch, they were stopped when someone yelled for them to hold up. Aaron didn't even have to turn around to know it was the dark haired kid from History class, the Alpha.

"Can I help you... What's your name?" he asked the dark haired teen.

"Scott McAll, and I was wondering if you and your brother wanted to sit with me and my pack at lunch? I have a few things I wanna ask you," Scott replied. Aaron looked to his brother, who just shrugged nonchalantly. Turning back to Scott, he agreed to after he and his brother dropped off their books.


	3. A Place Where We Belong

_**AN: Sorry for the wait, but I just recently moved up to full time hours at work and have been working my ass off like crazy and I hit a bit of writers block... But I give you Chapter 2! Please read and tell me what you think in a review! Also, I own nothing but my ideas! So please don't sue me!**_

**Chapter 2: A Place Where We Belong**

_**Andrew's POV**_

__Andrew and his brother waited patiently in line to get their food. While Aaron assured him that it was okay to sit with Scott and his pack, Andrew still had his doubts. He was mainly unsure if he could trust them.

_'Would you stop worrying so much? Not only can I sense it mentally, but I can smell it coming off you in waves and I can hear your heart beating faster just thinking about it,' _Aaron pleaded with his twin psychically.

_'Sorry... I just don't know if I really trust them...'_

_ 'Just trust them enough to hear what they have to say... if we don't like it we can always decline and move on...' _

_ 'Alright, I'll trust them enough for that... but only because _you _asked me,' _Andrew finally agreed, though somewhat hesitantly. As they got their food and turned to see where the pack was sitting, their attention was caught by Scott wildly waving his hand at them and thus ending their short search. Once they got closer to the table they saw seven more people sitting with him. Scott seemed to have a good number of betas in his pack. He got the feeling that this wasn't the whole pack, though.

When they got to the table, Issac and a tall, tan guy scooted over to make room for them so that they were sitting in front of Scott. He seemed happy that they had decided to sit with them as he was all smiles.

"Well, I believe that introductions are in order," he said once Andrew and Aaron were seated. He started to his right indicating the guy that had sat beside him in History class, "This is my best friend, Stiles." Stiles gave them a small wave and a smile. "Next we have Lydia," he said indicating a strawberry blonde girl sitting next to Stiles, "and her boyfriend, Aiden, and then sitting next to you is Issac," Issac gave them a small wave and a goofy grin and caused Andrew's heart to flutter. "Then on you're side is Danny and his boyfriend, Ethan, who's also Aiden's twin, and finally is my girlfriend, Allison," he concluded, putting an arm around the attractive brunette sitting next to him. "For the ones that weren't in our History class, this is Andrew and Aaron Shaw," he added on. They just waved to everyone in greeting.

"So what brings you Beacon Hills?" Scott asks the guys, getting straight to the point.

"Our pack was decimated by a group of hunters, leaving only myself, Andrew and our dad," Aaron answered. "We're just trying to find somewhere to call home after the tragedy that befell us."

"I'm sorry for your loss. So I take it you guys are all Omegas?"

"No, our father was our Alpha. And I'm not really a werewolf," Andrew supplied this time.

"Then what are you? You smell like a werewolf," Aiden asked.

"Well, of course I smell like a werewolf, I live with two of them," Andrew replied with an irritated roll of his eyes. "I'm human... mainly."

"What do you mean 'mainly'?" Lydia inquired.

"Well, for one, I have above average senses such as sight, smell and hearing. I'm stronger and faster than most humans with increased stamina and endurance. I can also heal faster than a normal person, though nowhere near what you guys can. My mother was a wolf, however, I just gained some of her abilities, but not the ability to transform."

"Wouldn't you have gotten from your father, too? You did say that he was an Alpha," Issac questioned.

"No, Aaron's father is our Alpha. My dad," Andrew's breath hitched at this point, "was human." He was fighting back the urge to cry and was almost unsuccessful, until he felt Aaron's hand lightly squeeze his thigh.

"So, who's older?" Stiles asked.

"Andrew, but only by two minutes," Aaron answered.

"Wait, you guys are twins? I thought you just said that you have different fathers?"

"We do, but we have the same mother and we were born on the same night."

"How'd that happen?"

"The wonders of modern science have made considerable advances in the field of fertility and reproduction." At Stiles' blank stare, Aaron continued with, "Basically, my dad and his dad artificially impregnated two of our mother's eggs, which were then placed inside her womb and nine months later... Voila! You have a set of semi-identical, half-brother twins. And before you ask, yes, our fathers were a couple. Andrew's dad was my dad's mate." Aaron finished, beating Stiles to the punch on the question he could see etched all over the teen's face.

"So do you know who exactly it was that attacked your pack?" Scott inquired in an effort to change the subject.

"Not really. Dad has a few ideas, but nothing substantial," Andrew supplied. The fact remained that they're pack had few enemies, and hunters usually left them alone as they never harmed any innocents, which is what made the attack itself such a mystery to them. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Why don't you guys get your dad after school and have him, and you guys as well, meet us here at this address," Scott said, scribbling on a napkin. "There's still a few of the pack that don't exactly go to high school that I want you guys to meet."

"Alright, sure thing," Aaron said, ignoring the look he got from Andrew that clearly indicated his worry. Aaron was pretty sure that the pack was ok as a whole, for he didn't smell anything that would indicate otherwise. The brothers then got up, said goodbye to the group, and made their way to their next class.

_**Meanwhile, in Colorado...**_

As he entered the hospital, he strode down a hallway to a room he was all too familiar with, having been in it for the last three weeks waiting on the old man to wake up. He had all but given up hope when he got a call from a nurse about the changes with the patient. He had arrived as soon as he could, the old man already awake when he entered the room.

"About damn time you got here," said patient growled out as the young man sat beside his bed.

"I'm sorry father. I was held up in traffic," the young man apologized. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a fucking house exploded on me. How the hell do you think I feel, dumbass? Have you located the survivors?"

"Yessir. They've gone to a town in California called Beacon Hills."

"Good. It's time we finish what we started."

"Sir, that's also the territory of the McCall pack."

"Even better. We can take care of two packs at once. Now help me get the hell out of this God-forsaken shithole!"


End file.
